Letters, Dance, and The Promises We Made in Our Early Days
by Snowdrop Lynx
Summary: 12031 surat telah ditulis, dan tertumpuk di dalam lemari. Shinn tidak tahu mau mengirimkannya kemana karena ia tidak tahu dimana gadis itu saat ini. Secara fisik Stellar sakit, tapi ia lebih sakit mengingat kedua orangtuanya telah menyerahkannya pada sebuah panti asuhan karena tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya bisa mati kapan saja. Dedicated to SAVE THE DATE challenge.


_Hello everyone._

_When I first aware of this **SAVE THE DATE** challenge, it was still around early June..._

_But then the days flows by as I had to do an exams, fasting and so on... _

_Also that I had to deal with RL stuffs like cooking and everything, _

_Not to mention that during the writing process, this story was moving around at least 3 fandom due to those overflowing-but-stuck-in-the-middle-of-the-story ideas that going around my head._

_Okay, that's all for babbling, and..._

_I hope you enjoys it the way I am when I wrote this._

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
><em>

_**Rate:** T, well, this story sounds pretty light to me but... it was one of the challenge requirement so, it is_

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, etc..._

_**Pairing(s):** Shinn Asuka/Stellar Loussier  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Letters, Dance, and the Promise We Made in Our Early Days<strong>

_October Lynx_

_2014_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ORB, CE 67<strong>_

"AKU MAU PULAAANGGG!—uhuk, uhuk"

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berantakan berteriak sekuat tenaga yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh paru-paru kecilnya, diiringi oleh batuk-batuk hebat yang terdengar mengerikan karena suara dan frekuensinya.

"Shinn!" pekik seorang wanita berambut pendek seraya memegangi putranya yang tak henti-hentinya terbatuk-batuk dengan raut wajah yang terlihat khawatir

"Jangan khawatir, Nyonya. Putra anda hanya mengalami _flu_—meskipun agak berat kelihatannya, masih bisa ditangani" ujar dokter yang menangani si anak ketika ia baru saja tiba di lokasi, terlepas dari keberadaannya di unit gawat darurat Rumah Sakit ORB

"Apakah dia harus di opname?" tanya perempuan yang sepertinya berada diawal usia 30-an itu

"Untuk yang terbaik" jawab dokter itu mantap.

Anak laki-laki bernama Shinn itu masih terus mengalami batuk-batuk hebat, dan begitu hebatnya sampai ia tidak sempat menyadari bahwa jarum infus sudah ditusukkan pada pergelangan lengan kirinya. Pun ia juga tidak menyadari saat sang dokter memberinya obat penenang agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan baik untuk sementara waktu.

"Apa dia benar-benar akan baik-baik saja, Dok?" tanya Nyonya Asuka sekali lagi setelah mereka memasuki lift, merasa belum yakin atas keterangan sang dokter sebelumnya

"Dia akan bisa baik-baik saja, Nyonya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jawab dokter itu tenang "Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga saya menyarankan agar ia di opname selama beberapa hari"

"Oh baiklah" perempuan itu berkata seraya mengelus rambut putra kecilnya yang masih berbaring lemah, namun ia sedikit bersyukur melihatnya bisa tidur dengan baik—sesuatu yang nyaris tak pernah terjadi di rumah sejak anak itu mulai sakit.

Dering ponsel dan getaran di saku _blazer_ yang dikenakannya membuat wanita itu terkesiap, seketika membuyarkan pikiran semunya. Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis dan segera meraih ponsel itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga, yakin ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menelponnya.

"Hai, Sayang. Bagaimana Shinn?" suara suaminya langsung menyapanya dan bertanya sebelum ia bahkan menyapa pria itu

"Baik, dia baru saja tidur. Dan dokter mengatakan ia bisa sembuh meski harus diopname selama beberapa hari" ia menjawab, suaranya menyiratkan kesan lega yang sangat, teringat olehnya bagaimana beberapa hari terakhir ini terasa begitu melelahkan dan menyiksa lantaran ia terus melihat putranya menderita dan tak ada satu pun obat di rumah yang bisa benar-benar meringankan penderitaannya atau membantunya tertidur.

"Oh begitu… _well_, lakukanlah. Apapun demi kesembuhannya. Aku akan kesana sepulang kerja nanti" balas pria itu sebelum mengucapkan '_bye_' dan menutup telepon. Tapi tak lama dia menelpon lagi "Oh ya, bagaimana Mayu?"

Mayu adalah nama yang sudah mereka rencanakan untuk calon putri mereka yang kini masih di kandungan wanita itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum, dan mengelus perut buncitnya pelan "Mayu baik, sepertinya"

Lalu terdengar hela napas dari seberang sana dan kemudian disusul oleh '_bye_' kedua dan telpon ditutup lagi. Tapi kali ini pria itu tidak menelpon-nelpon lagi. Mungkin dia sudah harus bekerja lagi.

"Shinn beruntung sekali ya, memiliki orangtua seperti Anda dan suami… dan seorang calon adik" ujar dokter yang menangani Shinn tadi, memecah keheningan yang tercipta sebentar

"Ya… terima kasih" sahut wanita itu, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya

"Tapi teman sekamarnya tidak seberuntung itu" sang dokter menambahkan, seraya menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket rumah sakitnya, pandangannya terarah ke langit-langit lift, dan kelihatan sekali matanya tampak nanar.

"Maksud Dokter?"

"Ehm, bukan apa-apa" kilahnya saat ia sudah kembali terfokus pada wanita itu "Maafkan saya"

"Teruskan saja, Dok" Nyonya Asuka berujar tegas, merasa penasaran dengan cerita yang secara tak sengaja disampaikan oleh dokter yang menangani putranya itu.

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, merasa bodoh karena tak sengaja menceritakan hal setidak penting ini kepada orang tua pasien barunya. Tapi juga merasa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menceritakannya, karena ia sepertinya sudah membuat wanita itu menjadi penasaran.

"Pasien di bangsal anak-anak kelas satu, kamar nomor 901 tempat Shinn akan di opname nanti adalah seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya—hanya sedikit lebih muda, namanya Stellar Loussier" ujar dokter itu memulai narasinya.

"Dia sudah dirawat disini selama 2 bulan, dan kelihatannya kondisinya tidak begitu baik. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi keluarganya tidak seperti Anda dan suami. Kedua orang tua gadis itu benar-benar sibuk, jarang datang. Dan sekalinya datang mereka bertengkar jika kebetulan datang pada hari dan jam yang sama, diluar itu mereka datang sendiri-sendiri dan hanya sebentar sekali. Kami sampai harus terus memberitahu Stellar bahwa orangtuanya datang, atau dia tidak akan tahu karena belum sempat bertemu mereka"

"Ya Tuhan…" lirih Nyonya Asuka sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa di dunia ini ada anak yang sedang sakit parah dan memiliki orangtua yang tidak mempedulikannya seperti itu "Kasihan sekali anak itu"

"Yah, begitulah" ujar dokter itu seraya berkesah "Kami sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana orangtuanya bisa setega itu"

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, Dokter" suara ringan seorang gadis kecil menyambut Nyonya Asuka, Shinn, dan dokternya ketika mereka baru memasuki kamar itu.<p>

Dan seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut pirang ikal dengan sepasang mata _magenta_ yang bulat dan besar sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, dengan posisi setengah membungkuk sambil berpegangan pada tiang infus yang berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"Pagi Stellar" balas sang dokter "Dan bukankah kau seharusnya masih ditempat tidur sekarang?"

Gadis itu menatap si dokter dengan sorot sinis dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut sebal saat ia berbalik dan menggeret tiang infusnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku bosan" keluhnya "Dan tadi kulihat para perawat menyiapkan tempat tidur di sampingku, jadi kupikir pasti akan ada teman baru"

Stellar tak tampak sakit dalam pandangan Nyonya Asuka. Tapi tentu saja itu jika bukan karena ia memakai infus, mengenakan gaun tidur biru-putih dibalik mantel merah mudanya, dan memiliki rona kulit yang terlalu pucat untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Karena selain beberapa hal itu ia benar-benar tidak tampak seperti orang sakit; matanya jernih dan berbinar cerah, sikapnya sangat ceria dan menyenangkan, ia berbicara dengan lancar, dan gadis itu kelihat enerjik sekali saat ia turun dari tempat tidurnya tadi.

Dokter itu tertawa kecil, kelihatannya ia cukup dekat dengan gadis itu—mungkin dampak telah merawatnya selama 2 bulan.

"Kau benar, Stellar. Ini Nyonya Asuka" ia berkata kepada gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk kearah perempuan berambut pendek yang berdiri sedikit dibelakangnya "Beliau adalah ibu dari pasien yang akan menempati tempat tidur disampingmu ini, Shinn Asuka"

"Hmmm" Stellar mengangguk-angguk penuh perhatian, ekspresi yang bermain diwajahnya tampak begitu serius "Shinn Asuka, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Mungkin masih di lift" Nyonya Asuka yang menjawab kali ini "Hallo Stellar, aku Yuri"

"Stellar Loussier" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum, suara 'r' ketika ia menyebutkan namanya hampir tak terdengar sampai-sampai Nyonya Asuka harus sedikit melirik kearah papan nama di tempat tidur untuk memastikan nama gadis kecil itu adalah Stellar Loussier bukan Stella Loussie.

Suara pintu terbuka yang setengah berdecit membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berada di kamar rumah sakit itu menoleh, dan berbeda dengan dua orang lain yang langsung menyambut dan membantu para perawat memindahkan anak laki-laki itu dari tempat tidur darurat ke atas tempat tidurnya di kamar ini, Stellar hanya mengamati dari celah-celah diantara para orang dewasa. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan terus mengikuti arah kerumunan para perawat dan penyambut sampai akhirnya ia melihatnya; sesosok anak laki-laki yang mengenakan mantel putih tebal dengan rambut hitam berantakan, dan mata yang masih terpejam.

* * *

><p>Shinn membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat dan menemukan langit-langit berwarna putih adalah hal yang pertama menyapa indera penglihatannya. Sementara bau obat-obatan merupakan hal kedua yang menjadi petunjuk baginya bahwa ia berada di kamar rumah sakit.<p>

"Halo, Shinn Asuka"

Tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap gelombang suara dari arah samping. Penasaran akan pemiliknya, Shinn pun menoleh. Dan seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sedang tersenyum lebar sampai gigi-giginya kelihatan menjadi pemandangan kedua yang mampir ke lingkup penglihatan Shinn.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga, ya" anak perempuan itu berujar "Kamu tidur lama sekali, kau tahu? Ibumu sampai kelaparan, jadi dia tadi ke kafetaria dan memintaku menjagamu sampai ia kembali"

Shinn memiringkan kepalanya dan ia terdiam, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja disampaikan anak perempuan itu. Lalu setelah ia berhasil—sekaligus menyadari ibunya memang tidak disana—ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada anak perempuan itu lagi "Dan kamu… siapa?"

"Aku Stellar" jawab gadis itu sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan telapak tangan

Shinn mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Stella?"

"Bukan" ralat gadis kecil itu "Stellar, dengan 'r' diakhir"

"Oh" jawab Shinn kemudian, masih heran kenapa gadis itu mengatakan bahwa namanya bukan 'Stella' padahal dia hanya mengulanginya. Lagipula, katanya ada huruf 'r' kan diakhir? Kenapa ia tidak mendengarnya?

_Oh, well_ itu tidak penting. Pikir Shinn, yang jelas anak itu telah memberitahunya dimana mamanya saat ini, dan kenapa ia tidak berada di sini.

Derit pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat kedua anak itu serentak menoleh. Seorang wanita melangkah masuk, dengan sebuah kue ulangtahun di tangannya, sementara di belakangnya tampak seorang pria yang membawa beberapa kotak. Dan seulas senyum menghiasi bibir keduanya.

"Selamat ulangtahun Shinn" ucap kedua orang itu, yang tak lain merupakan kedua orangtua anak itu.

"Papa… Mama…" Shinn sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat melihat kedua orangtuanya masuk dengan membawa kue ulang tahun dan hadiah-hadiah.

"_Happy birthday_, Shinn Asuka" suara Stellar ikut terdengar dari samping, dan saat Shinn menoleh, lagi-lagi ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar, tapi kali ini di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran kecil, dan tangan itu terulur kearahnya.

"Untukku?" Shinn menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri, sedikit lebih terfokus kepada Stellar dibanding orangtuanya

"Mmhm" gumam gadis itu "Asal kau mau menjadi temanku, Shinn Asuka"

Shinn mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu meraih kotak itu "Teman kan? Boleh saja"

Tuan dan Nyonya Asuka saling berpandangan menyaksikan hal ini, lalu keduanya tertawa kecil. Serempak mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Shinn sibuk dengan teman barunya.

Ketika kotak itu sudah berada di tangannya, Shinn kembali menatap teman barunya itu "Boleh aku buka sekarang?"

Bola mata _magenta_ Stellar membulat dan bahunya sedikit terangkat, terkejut dengan ucapan si teman baru "Ngg… nanti saja, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Shinn penasaran seraya melirik kotak di tangannya dan Stellar bergantian

"I-Itu…" gumam Stellar pelan "A-Aku malu…"

Sejenak Shinn kembali mengerjapkan matanya sampai beberapa kali, lalu ia tertawa "Hahahaa… tenyata itu"

Stellar masih terus menunduk malu, dan beberapa kali ia mencoba membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membalas Shinn, tapi semua selalu gagal. Kata-kata yang sempat mampir dikepalanya menguap begitu saja saat ia hendak mengucapkannya.

"Shinn, sudah… "dan suara Nyonya Asuka yang terdengar kemudian membuat Stellar merasa senang karena akhirnya Shinn akan berhenti menertawainya

"Tapi Ma…" setengah tertawa, Shinn mencoba mendebat sang ibu

"Sudah, sudah. Daripada tertawa terus, lebih baik kamu makan kuenya, nih" ujar wanita itu seraya menyerahkan sepiring kecil kue _tart_ beserta garpunya.

Tanpa ragu Shinn segera menerima kue itu dan memakannya satu suap sebelum menoleh kearah gadis itu lagi "Kau mau?"

Stellar yang baru saja sembuh dari rasa malunya tersenyum mendengar tawaran itu "Tentu saja"

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 tahun kemudian…<strong>_

_._

Gadis itu sedikit berlari saat menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Mayu! Jangan berlari di tangga!" suara ibunya terdengar dari bawah, jelas meneriakinya dengan peringatan serius.

Dulu ketika Mayu masih berumur 7 tahun dan tugas ini baru pertama kali dilaksanakannya, ia mengikuti peringatan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi kini—setelah hampir 4 tahun melakukan rutinitas itu—tidak lagi.

Sejak ia berhasil membuktikan—pada dirinya sendiri setidaknya—bahwa tangga rumahnya termasuk landai dan aman meski memiliki banyak anak tangga, Mayu nyaris tidak lagi menghiraukan peringatan sang ibu, atau siapapun, yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berlarian di tangga.

"Kakak!" teriak gadis itu sambil membuka pintu kamar milik kakak laki-lakinya tanpa memaksa, dan tanpa menunggu respon dari orang yang dipanggilnya, Mayu segera menghampiri si kakak yang—sudah pasti—akan berada di tempatnya biasa; di _roof garden_ pribadi yang tersambung dari kamarnya.

Shinn tengah memangku selembar kertas—dengan sebuah pena sebagai penahan agar kertas itu tidak diterbangkan angin—sambil duduk di atas ayunan kecil yang usianya hampir sama dengan umurnya sendiri ketika Mayu tiba tanpa peringatan.

Udara malam terasa gersang di awal musim gugur, dan mulai besok pagi ia sudah harus menjalani ujian tengah semester. Tapi hal itu tidak menghalanginya dari melakukan apa yang selalu dilakukannya sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit ORB 11 tahun yang lalu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah…

"Hei, Kak" ujar gadis berambut coklat itu saat ia sudah menduduki kursi ayunan yang satu lagi sambil mengayunkan ayunan tua itu pelan-pelan.

"M-Mayu!" setengah memekik, Shinn terkesiap menyadari sang adik sudah berada tepat disampingnya dan tengah mengayunkan ayunannya. Buru-buru itu melipat kertas dipangkuannya, lalu menyisipkan penanya ke saku celananya, tak berniat membiarkan Mayu membaca apa yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Kakak!" jerit gadis itu seraya berusaha meraih selembar kertas yang kini telah terlipat rapi "Aku mau lihat!"

"Tidak boleh" sahut pemuda itu cepat "Ini rahasia"

"_Yeah_, ok" gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas, lalu bertanya "Memangnya itu apa?"

"Surat"

"Surat?"

"Ya... Surat"

"Untuk?"

"Nggghh… untuk?"

"Ya, untuk siapa suratnya?"

"Errr… bu-bukan urusanmu"

"Oh, baiklah… itu satu" masih mengayun-ayunkan kursinya pelan, Mayu kembali berkata "Lalu yang 12030 lainnya?"

"Hah?"

Bola mata merah Shinn membulat terkejut, 12030? Bagaimana bisa…?

Mayu menghela napas panjang menyadari ketidakpekaan kakaknya, _seriously_? Kakak laki-lakinya ini sudah menulis 12030 surat—_okay_, 12031 dengan yang baru saja dilihatnya saat ini—dan ia tidak sadar sudah menulis sebanyak itu?

_Oh dear_…

"Kakak ini…" gumam Mayu pelan sembari menunggu si kakak sembuh dari keterkejutan "Masa sudah menulis sebanyak itu masih tidak sadar?"

"Tidak" jawab Shinn "Dan lagi… bagaimana cara kau menghitungnya?"

Mayu masih memainkan ayunan kecilnya "Mudah"

"Kau menulis setiap akan makan pagi, siang, dan malam… selama 11 tahun"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… yah, lalu aku kira-kira saja dengan mengalikan semuanya"

Shinn mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, nyaris tak percaya.

"Oh" tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mendebat adiknya.

Lalu kedua kakak beradik itu terdiam dalam posisi tetap pada ayunan masing-masing yang berayun pelan, terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Mayu" panggil Shinn kemudian, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta

"Ya?" sahut gadis itu setengah menggumam, ia masih mengayun-ayunkan ayunannya pelan

"Kau kesini… sebenarnya untuk apa?"

Kata- kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang kakak menyadarkan Mayu atas apa yan menjadi alasannya berada di _roof garden_ saat ini, dan itu jelas bukan untuk menginterogasi kakak laki-lakinya itu tentang surat-suratnya.

"Untuk menyuruhmu turun" jawab Mayu malu-malu, menyadari ia malah lupa pada tugas yang sebenarnya "Makan malam sudah siap, Kakak"

Hela napas terdengar dari Shinn, disertai seulas senyum tipis "Kalau begitu ayo, kita turun sekarang"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangan pada adiknya, mengajaknya turun. Mayu menyambutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku jalan di depan, ya Kak?" ia berkata sambil berjalan mendahului Shinn meski masih menggenggam tangannya

"_Well_, baiklah" jawab Shinn santai seraya mengikuti tarikan adiknya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian pemuda itu berhenti, dan menoleh kebelakang sedikit "Tunggu sebentar"

Mayu mengangkat alisnya heran "Ada apa?"

Shinn melepaskan pegangan tangan adiknya dan berjalan kearah sebaliknya.

Sejenak Mayu hanya memperhatikan sang kakak sambil menebak-nebak tentang apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Tetapi tak lama ia segera mengetahui jawabannya: sang kakak teringat akan kertas yang tadi dipangkuannya dan jatuh saat ia berdiri untuk mengajak Mayu turun.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul nanti setelah menaruh ini di tempatnya" kata Shinn mengumumkan

Gadis itu mengangguk, dan memutar tumitnya. Ia lalu meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari kamar kakak laki-lakinya.

Sepeninggal Mayu, Shinn masih terdiam sejenak. Mata merahnya terfokus pada selembar kertas ditangannya.

"11 tahun…" gumamnya pelan, dan kemudian ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menuju lemari di dekat meja belajar tempat ia akan menaruh selembar kertas itu… bersama lembaran-lembaran lainnya "Dan aku masih belum tahu kemana aku harus mengirimkannya…"

Dengan gerakan pelan Shinn membuka pintu lemari tempat ia akan menaruh lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya dan termenung.

Matanya menerawang ketika ia menatap tumpukan kertas yang sudah menggunung di dalam lemari itu.

Ia lalu menghela napas lagi dan menaruh kertas yang dipegangnya pada tumpukan paling atas sebelum menutup lemari itu dan berbalik menuju pintu, hendak pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"12031…. " ia bergumam lagi dengan suara yang masih terdengar skeptis "Stellar…"

* * *

><p>Stellar mencengkram selimut tipis yang dipakainya malam ini kuat-kuat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, nyaris membuat bibirnya berdarah.<p>

Tubuhnya tampak menekuk di atas tempat tidur, ia nyaris membentuk huruf 'C' dan kelihatan sekali gadis itu tidak nyaman dalam pembaringannya.

Deru napasnya terdengar gelisah dan tersengal-sengal.

"Aakkhh…" suaranya terdengar serak dan sulit keluar meski ia berniat meneriakkan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan harapan agar rasa itu mereda.

Sebelah tangannya yang lain berusaha menggapai sebotol air putih yang berdiri membisu di sudut meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Peluh bercucuran di dahinya, membuat rambutnya basah oleh keringat. Seraya terus menahan sakit, Stellar terus berusaha meraih air itu, sedikit berharap cara yang ini berhasil setelah ia tidak berhasil meneriakkannya tadi.

Namun sebelum gadis itu berhasil meraih botol itu, lampu kamar tiba-tiba dinyalakan oleh seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar gadis yang bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk membagi perhatiannya meski ia telah mendengar bunyi pintu di ketuk sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Stellar!" suara seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar panik ketika ia melihat keadaan gadis itu. Segera ia menghampirinya, membantunya duduk, dan menyerahkan botol air putih yang sejak tadi diperjuangkannya.

"Kau mau obatmu?" tanya wanita itu hati-hati sambil mengelus punggung gadis yang tengah meminum airnya perlahan-lahan itu.

Stellar tidak menyahut, masih sibuk meneguk sedikit demi sedikit air yang berada di botol itu, tapi dari tatapan matanya yang sedikit mengarah pada wanita itu, ia mengerti, dan ia membalasnya dengan senyuman "Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

"Hm" gadis itu akhirnya menjawab meski hanya dalam bentuk gumaman. Keadaannya saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelum minum tadi.

Stellar menyandarkan punggungnya setelah wanita itu meninggalkan kamarnya. Gadis itu berkesah pelan. Dan setetes air mata jatuh di sudut matanya yang tertuju pada pintu kamar.

Ingatan tentang bagaimana ia bisa sampai ada di tempat ini—sebuah panti asuhan sederhana, dan di rawat oleh seorang pengasuh panti yang baik hati—masih sangat jelas terekam di benaknya. Stellar bahkan sudah mencoba segala cara agar ia bisa melupakannya tapi ingatan itu tidak mau pergi.

...

_Gadis itu tengah menuruni anak tangga seraya menopang tubuhnya yang terasa limbung pada salah satu sisi tembok yang mengapit tangga itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara dari ruang tengah, tempat dimana obatnya berada. _

_Suara itu… ia mengenalnya. _

_Itu adalah suara milik kedua orangtuanya. Dan mendengar bagaimana nada bicara mereka—yang menurutnya pelan, mendesis, dan getir—Stellar bisa hampir memastikan bahwa keduanya sedang tidak membicarkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. _

_Maka gadis itu memutuskan untuk menepi sesampainya ia dilantai bawah. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, dan menghindari sorot lampu. Rasa sakit yang terasa menyengat di seluruh tubuhnya perlahan-lahan tidak terasa lagi, berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang terus berakumulasi di hati. _

"_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" suara ibunya terdengar dengan nada yang pahit_

"_Tunggulah… sebentar lagi juga usai" Stellar mendengar suara berikutnya, dan ia mengenalinya sebagai suara ayahnya_

"_Berapa lama lagi? Berapa terapi lagi? Berapa check-up lagi?"suara ibunya terdengar kembali dengan nada terisak-isak. Dari kata-katanya, gadis itu menyadari bahwa kemungkinan penyebab perdebatan ini—seperti halnya perdebatan lainnya—adalah dirinya sendiri dan kenyataan bahwa ia telah terdiagnosa penyakit yang katanya belum bisa di sembuhkan. _

"_Ssshhh… tenanglah, Sayang. Aku sudah menemukannya" ayahnya berkata lagi, dan tak lama suara isakkan ibunya mereda_

"_Benarkah?" nada bertanya dan suara yang terdengar lega dari sang ibu membuat Stellar semakin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa sebenarnya yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orangtuanya?_

"_Ya, aku sudah menemukannya. Orang yang mau mengadopsi putri kita" _

_Mata bulat Stellar membelalak mendengar kata-kata yang disampaikan ayahnya itu. Sungguhkah itu? Benarkah mereka berencana menyerahkannya kepada orang lain? Benarkah mereka telah menyerah atas dirinya? Oh Tuhan… kenapa mereka bisa setega ini…?_

_..._

Dengan ujung lengan mantelnya Stellar mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Ingatan itu selalu bisa membuatnya menangis.

Karena itu ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin menerimanya.

Tapi…

Stellar menghela napas panjang. Mungkin—setelah 11 tahun, dia harus belajar menerima kenyataan itu, agar ia bisa bergerak maju dan menyongsong hari yang baru.

* * *

><p>"Ya, kakakku itu sangat aneh" ujar gadis berambut coklat itu "Kau tahu, setiap pagi, siang, dan malam, aku selalu menemukannya sedang menulis sesuatu… dan tadi malam, akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa ia sedang menulis surat untuk seseorang"<p>

"Oh benarkah?" gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya dengan raut terkejut "Siapa?"

"Itu dia" si gadis berambut coklat menghela napas "Dia menolak untuk memberitahuku. Katanya itu bukan urusanku"

Mendengar penuturan temannya, sang gadis berambut pirang hanya mampu melepaskan tawa kecil yang terdengar prihatin "Kakakmu benar-benar misterius ya, Mayu?"

Mayu melirik teman sekelasnya itu, tatapannya mencibir "Kau juga sama, Stellar. Kau ini sering absen, tidak pernah ikut olahraga, selalu makan banyak tapi tidak pernah gemuk, dan kulitmu putih sekali—seperti orang sakit"

"Ahahaha…" tawa kecil Stellar terdengar lagi "Aku? Ah, aku tidak sakit kok!"

Mayu mengangguk-angguk, meski dalam hati ia mengingkarinya. Ia tahu, hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang masuk akal setelah penuturannya tadi, Stellar sakit—dan mungkin bisa mati kapan saja. Tapi melihat semangat gadis itu dan kegigihannya yang tidak juga mau mengakui bahwa ia sakit membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengiyakan saja kata-kata gadis itu. Lagipula… tidak ada ruginya.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, memaksa kedua gadis itu untuk menyudahi percakapan mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan pulang sekolah?" tanya Stellar

"Hm, pulang sekolah" ujar Mayu tegas.

Setelah menyudahi percakapan itu, Mayu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mempersiapkan bahan pelajaran untuk siang ini. Tapi ketika gurunya datang, ia menyadari dirinya lebih tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan percakapan itu. Dan jelas, hal tersebut membuatnya sangat kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran hari ini.

Sesekali ia melirik pada teman sekelas barunya itu, Stellar Loussier.

Gadis itu merupakan siswi pindahan yang baru datang semester lalu. Katanya sih, sebelumnya ia menjalani _home-schooling._

Tapi setelah mengenalnya beberapa minggu, Mayu mengetahui bahwa gadis yang ternyata beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu sebelumnya berada di luar negeri untuk suatu urusan—menurut dugaannya adalah pengobatan—yang membuatnya tidak bisa bersekolah selama beberapa tahun. Jadi sekembalinya ia dari luar negeri itulah, baru ia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi, disini.

Ia lalu beralih dan berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku tulis dan penanya. Sekarang belajar dulu, setelah itu baru bercakap-cakap.

Tapi untungnya sang waktu menyetujui pendapat gadis itu bahwa pelajaran terlalu sulit untuk di dahulukan jika ada topik seru yang menanti untuk dibicarakan dengan teman yang menyenangkan. Maka sebelum gadis itu benar-benar kebosanan, jam sekolah dinyatakan usai.

"Ah, akhirnya" ujar Mayu sambil berkesah, suaranya ia usahakan sepelan mungkin agar gurunya tidak mendengar

Sekali lagi ia melirik kearah teman sekelas barunya itu, dan mendapatinya sedang menoleh kepadanya—lalu tersenyum.

Ketika kelas baru saja bubar dan Mayu masih membereskan barang-barangnya, Stellar menghampirinya, ranselnya sudah tergantung di punggungnya "Ohya, daritadi aku terus memikirkannya sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi di pelajaran"

Alis Mayu bertaut heran "Memikirkan apa?"

Stellar menghela napas, lalu berkata "Nama kakakmu. Kau belum memberitahuku siapa nama kakakmu"

"Oh" kata Mayu pendek, lalu ia memasukkan buku terakhir kedalam tasnya dan menutup resletingnya dengan satu gerakan cepat "Namanya Shinn, Shinn Asuka"

Mata besar itu membulat sempurna saat mendengar nama yang baru saja disampaikan oleh teman sekelasnya itu… Shinn… Shinn Asuka?

"Ada apa?" tanya Mayu, menyadari ekspresi Stellar yang tiba-tiba berubah

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa" gadis itu menjawab seraya terkekeh kecil "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya… habis… dulu sewaktu masih kecil, aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan nama kakakmu"

"Hah?" gantian kini Mayu yang terlihat terkejut "Serius?"

"Ngg" gumam Stellar sambil mengangguk

"Dimana? Kapan?" tanya Mayu, suaranya terdengar penasaran

Stellar berniat membuka mulut dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Mayu, namun ia ragu apakah ia bisa mengatakannya atau tidak sehingga ia menutupnya lagi. Kemudian gadis itu pun menghela napas… apa salahnya berkata jujur pada sahabat barunya? Lagipula… sudah berapa lama ia berdoa agar bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan anak itu… kan?

"Di Rumah Sakit ORB, 11 tahun yang lalu"

Sepasang mata coklat Mayu tak berkedip menatap gadis yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya… adalah gadis yang namanya pernah tak sengaja dilihatnya tercantum dalam surat yang ditulis oleh kakaknya…

Dan dalam sekejap, kenyataan ini menghadirkan sebuah ide dikepalanya…

"Ohya, Stellar" kata Mayu "Kau mau bertemu kakakku tidak?"

* * *

><p>"Mengerikan"<p>

"Tidak baik mengatakan hal buruk tentang saudaramu"

"Kau…"

"Apa? Aku juga tidak tahu soal ini"

Shinn menghela napas, apanya yang kencan buta?

Ia mulai memikirkan lagi bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa berada disini. Di sebuah _posh-restaurant_ bintang lima yang memiliki atmosfer romantis dan dipenuhi oleh beberapa pasangan yang sedang bersantap malam dengan mesra… bersama Stellar.

Seingatnya itu semua berawal ketika tiba-tiba adik perempuannya—Mayu, menelponnya dan mengabarkan bahwa ia telah mendaftarkan namanya untuk kencan buta secara tidak sengaja. Tentu saja sebagai pihak yang pasti akan dirugikan Shinn langsung memarahi adiknya itu habis-habisan.

Tapi setelah mendengar bahwa ia melakukan ini dengan menghabiskan separuh dari tabungannya—tanpa mengetahui bahwa ternyata itu bohong—pemuda itu pun akhirnya setuju, lagipula satu kencan buta dengan seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal tidak terdengar berbahaya.

_Well_, kecuali jika ia telah mengenal teman kencannya itu… setidaknya pernah mengenalnya.

Disisi lain, seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, Stellar sendiri juga tidak tahu apa-apa soal rencana ini.

Setahunya tadi siang Mayu menelpon ke ponselnya dan mengabarkan bahwa ia ingin Stellar menemaninya ke pesta kecil yang diadakan teman satu klubnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, gadis itu pun menyanggupinya, lagipula saat itu ia baru saja selesai melakukan _check-up_ rutin dan dokter menyatakan bahwa saat ini kondisinya cukup baik. Jadi menurutnya—saat itu—menemani gadis itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Namun saat ternyata mereka malah menuju ke sebuah _one-stop shopping_, Stellar mulai merasa ada yang salah. Dan setelah ia didandani habis-habisan oleh teman sekelasnya itu, ia semakin merasa ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

Sayangnya, saat itu ia masih mempercayai sang gadis ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ini semua harus dilakukan karena seharusnya gadis-gadis seusia mereka berdandan ketika akan menghadiri acara semacam ini, lagipula dia juga mengatakan kalau pakaian _semi-formal_ yang dikenakan gadis itu terlalu _old-fashion_ untuk dipakai menghadiri pesta anak muda.

Dan _voila_! Setelah berdandan seharian dan ditipu di pintu masuk tadi, disinilah dia berakhir. Sebuah meja ditengah ruangan, dibawah lampu temaram yang indah, bersama seorang… yang tidak diduganya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Asuka. Apa anda ingin melihat menunya atau pilihan _chef_ saja?" suara ramah milik seorang pria yang merupakan pelayan restoran terdengar dan sedikit mengejutkan keduanya.

"Pilihan _chef_" secara refleks Shinn menjawab untuk mereka berdua, ia tidak berniat repot-repot melihat menu. Dan lagi semakin cepat pesanan datang dan habis, semakin cepat mereka bisa pulang.

"Baiklah" ujar pelayan itu, sebelum ia berlalu.

Kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas "Stellar…"

"Hm?" Stellar menggumam dengan nada bertanya, kedua matanya lebih fokus pada tata ruang restoran dan para tamu yang lain ketimbang pemuda yang berbicara kepadanya itu

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pemuda itu bertanya canggung, masih sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan gadis dihadapannya itu.

Malam itu Stellar mengenakan _A-line dress_ berkerah _halter_ dengan warna merah muda gelap yang terlihat manis bersanding dengan rona kulitnya yang pucat. Rambutnya terurai dan berhiaskan butiran-butiran mutiara dari bando yang dikenakannya.

_Make-up_ yang dikenakannya pun hanya _make-up_ tipis dan _natural_, namun cukup untuk membuat ia terlihat lebih mirip seorang bidadari daripada seorang gadis pesakitan sebagaimana yang diketahuinya.

Sementara Stellar sendiri tampak tidak begitu nyaman dengan pakaian yang saat ini dikenakannya. Ia merasa begitu terekspos dengan kerah _halter_ dan panjang gaun yang hanya menutupi ¾ pahanya. Belum lagi suhu udara yang terasa begitu dingin di dalam restoran.

Oh, betapa ia berharap seandainya ia memilih pakaian yang lebih tertutup tadi.

"Ini, salad untuk Nona" suara si pelayan kembali terdengar saat ia menaruh makanan mereka keatas meja "Dan untuk Tuan, selamat menikmati"

Pendaran mata gadis itu terhenti saat mendengar suara itu. Iapun mengalihkan matanya pada makanan yang baru saja tersaji, dan seorang yang berada dihadapannya.

Dalam sekejap pipi gadis itu bersemu hebat, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa malam ini ia berada di sebuah restoran bersama… Shinn?

"Stellar" pemuda itu memanggilnya lagi "Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Gadis itu masih terpaku selama beberapa detik, tetapi kemudian ia menjawab "B-Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja"

Sang pemuda lalu kembali memutar otaknya, berharap dapat menemukan topik baru untuk mengisi makan malam ini karena menurutnya meninggalkan restoran sekarang juga bukanlah pilihan.

"Kau… kemana saja selama in—"

"Apa kau masih ingat janji yang pernah kita buat dulu?"

Shinn mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Stellar dengan wajah heran. Janji… tentu saja dia ingat!

"Janji yang mana? Dahulu kita membuat begitu banyak janji—seingatku—sampai-sampai aku tidak yakin bisa memenuhi semuanya" ujar Shinn, seraya mulai menyantap salad yang terhidang di atas meja.

Dan untuk sementara waktu keduanya terdiam, menikmati makanan masing-masing sampai akhirnya mereka menghabiskan makanan penutup yang disajikan.

Lalu tak lama gadis itu menyeka sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan serbet yang disediakan, dan berkata "Benarkah? Kalau begitu berarti kau sudah memenuhi sebagian ya? Apa saja?"

Shinn mengangguk "Bermain denganmu diakhir pekan waktu itu? Sudah. Membuat boneka salju bersama? Sudah. Menyelinap ke taman setelah jam malam rumah sakit untuk melihat kembang api? Sudah. Menuliskan surat untukmu setiap hari? Sudah. Tidak melupakanmu? Sudah. Apa lagi?"

"Kalau berdansa denganku 10 tahun lagi?" secara refleks Stellar berkata dengan suara tertahan, iapun langsung menutup mulutnya setelah mengatakan itu… bicara apa dia?

"10 tahun lagi… kalau maksudmu 10 tahun dari waktu itu… bukankah sudah lewat?" tanya Shinn dengan wajah heran

"Ehm… yah" Stellar bergumam ragu, ia menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat didepan dadanya "T-T-Ta-Tapi se-se-se-sekarang… kalau sekarang?"

Mata merah pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, lalu ia tertawa kecil "Boleh saja, kau mau kita berdansa sekarang?"

Meski gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengubah posisinya, tapi dalam hati ia merutuki kata-katanya barusan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa juga dia harus mengatakannya?

"Jangan takut" kata Shinn "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh"

Mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak ragu, ia memang ingin berdansa dengan teman yang dikenalnya sewaktu kecil dulu… tapi… mana pernah terpikir oleh dirinya di masa lalu kalau temannya itu akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda setinggi ini? Setampan ini? Dan sekeren ini?

"B-Baiklah" gadis itu membalas, dan ia masih memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh—berusaha meredamnya.

Keduanya lalu menuju lantai dansa khusus di sudut restoran dan bergabung dengan pasangan dansa lainnya yang rata-rata merupakan sepasang kekasih atau pasangan suami-istri.

"Stellar" pemuda itu berkata ditengah dansa yang terpaksa _waltz_ demi mengikuti alunan musik pengiringnya

"Ya" gadis itu menyahut pelan dengan kepala tertunduk, tak berani menatap mata merah pemuda yang ternyata masih menempati tempat yang begitu spesial dihatinya meski 11 tahun telah berlalu sejak mereka bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ada sesuatu… yang sudah lama ingin kukatakan padamu… tapi tak pernah kukatakan karena… yah, aku ragu" ujar Shinn dengan nada lirih, suaranya begitu pelan "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini"

"Shinn…" gadis itu pun berkata "Aku… juga. Dan kumohon… izinkan aku mengatakannya dulu ya?"

Langkah dansa keduanya sejenak berhenti, dan sesaat mereka berdiri berhadapan. Mata merah milik pemuda itu tak beranjak dari gadis didepannya "Apa maksudmu?"

Seperti halnya Shinn, mata Stellar pun terpaku pada pemuda dihadapannya dengan sorot yang terlihat berbeda.

Gadis itu kemudian menghela napas, lalu tersenyum "Sudah ya, Shinn. Sampai disini saja, aku harus pulang sekarang. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi semua janji yang pernah kita buat"

Setelah mengatakan itu Stellar berbalik, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang dansa. Meninggalkan Shinn yang menundukkan kepala dan menggengam tangannya geram.

Baru saja ia menemukan gadis itu setelah 11 tahun ia menunggu sambil terus menuliskan surat demi surat yang tak pernah terkirim karena ia tidak tahu kemana harus mengirimkannya.

Dan sekarang… setelah sebuah pertemuan singkat dimana ia bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa pada gadis itu… ia akan pergi dan menghilang lagi?

Tidak. Pikir Shinn, dia tidak akan membiarkan Stellar pergi dan menghilang lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk itu.

Maka pemuda itupun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang dansa dan—karena tahu seluruh makan malam ini sudah dibayar oleh adiknya—meninggalkan restoran dengan satu tekad dibenaknya bahwa ia harus bertemu Stellar sekali lagi dan menyelesaikan semua ini.

* * *

><p>"Stellar, tunggu!"<p>

Suara bariton yang familier itu terdengar lantang dari arah belakang, memaksa Stellar untuk menghentikan langkahnya yang berat saat menyusuri trotoar yang sudah sepi karena larutnya malam pada saat itu.

Dan segera, ia menghapus airmata yang mengaliri pipinya dengan menggunakan ujung mantel yang dikenakannya sebelum berbalik, dan menemukan Shinn berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia menginjakkan kakinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi… lagi" sebelum Stellar sempat mengatakan apapun pemuda itu sudah berujar lagi "Kau sudah pergi terlalu lama, terlalu jauh, dan aku tidak mau mengulang penantian itu"

"Shinn... tapi aku..." gadis itu menunduk, tangan kanannya berada di depan dadanya dan ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk mundur kapan saja "Aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu, sekali lagi... tapi itu... itu hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan..."

Mata merah pemuda itu melebar, ia terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sudah 11 tahun ia menunggu, sudah 12031 surat ia tuliskan untuk gadis itu... hanya untuk ini? Untuk berakhir dengan cara seperti ini...?

"Kenapa...?" tanya Shinn, suaranya terdengar kelam dan berat

Airmata mulai membayangi mata gadis itu, ia tahu hal ini sangatlah tidak adil untuk pemuda itu... bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengucapkan satu patah katapun tentang perpisahan kepadanya... tapi... tapi...

"Aku menderita fibrosis sistik... Shinn. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, kecuali aku mendapatkan donor atau semacamnya" Stellar mulai menuturkan alasannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, bibirnya mulai bergetar, dan airmata telah membuat pandangannya semakin kabur. Namun ia masih mati-matian menahannya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, tidak disini setidaknya.

"Meski begitu..." suara pemuda itu terdengar lagi, namun keraguan mulai tampak dalam nada bicaranya "Meskipun begitu... bukankah kita masih bisa berteman, Stellar? Benar kan? Lagipula—"

"Tidak Shinn" potong gadis itu "Kita tidak bisa berteman... kedua orangtuaku saja—yang jelas-jelas keluargaku, begitu terbebani dengan keadaanku sampai mereka tega menyerahkanku pada sebuah panti asuhan... Shinn... itu keluargaku, bagaimana denganmu... aku... aku... aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagimu, aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka karena kematianku nan..."

Belum sempat Stellar melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia sudah merasakan kehangatan menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, juga lengan Shinn yang mendekapnya erat—begitu erat dan dekatnya, sampai ia bisa merasakan hangat napas pemuda itu di dekat telinganya.

Perlakuan ini membuat gadis itu terkejut—sangat terkejut, tapi dia tidak menolaknya, meski tidak juga membalasnya.

"Shinn..."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah... aku tidak akan melepaskanmu... kau bukanlah beban untukku..."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu, akan sangat menyakitkan saat kematian menjemputmu nanti. Tapi asal kau tahu... semua orang pasti mati, Stellar"

"Tapi tidak ada yang secepat aku..."

"Tidak, kau salah. Kematian bisa datang kapan saja kepada siapa saja Stellar, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya secara pasti. Bisa jadi kematian menjemputku lebih dulu bisa juga kau"

Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya perlahan-lahan mulai mengalir, pertahanannya rubuh seketika. Lalu perlahan-lahan Stellar mulai menggerakan kedua lengannya untuk membalas dekapan pemuda itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi Stellar... tetaplah disisiku. Menunggumu... sangat menyakitkan"

"Tapi aku pasti pergi, Shinn. Bahkan mungkin sebelum kau menyadarinya"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjagamu, Stellar"

Mata magenta Stellar melebar terkejut "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mungkin belum tahu" kata Shinn "Tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan dokterku, Stellar. Aku bisa menjagamu... aku bisa mencarikan donor untukmu"

Gadis itu semakin terkejut. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Kenapa tiba-tiba semua bisa seindah ini?

Pertama ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Shinn. Lalu menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu... bahkan mungkin mencintainya seandainya cinta merupakan definisi yang tepat untuk perasaan yang dirasakannya, rindu yang teramat sangat ini. Dan sekarang...

"Aku tahu ini sepertinya terburu-buru, dan kita baru bertemu lagi... tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bukan?"

"Y-Ya..." Stellar merespon sekenanya, masih mencari-cari arah pembicaraan baru ini

"Karena itu izinkan aku menjagamu Stellar. Mungkin hanya sampai hari esok, mungkin lebih lama dari itu... izinkan aku berjuang untukmu, berada disisimu"

"Shinn..."

"Menikahlah denganku Stellar"

Kata-kata itu langsung melesat bagai anak panah yang menuju pada jantung gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana meresponnya. Bagaimana cara mengatakan sesuatu untuk menjawabnya. Tapi...

Bukankah ini yang ditunggunya? Bukankah ini yang diharapkannya? Bukankah ini salah satu dari janji-janji mereka dulu?

...

_Ketika itu malam sudah larut, dan mereka sedang berada di salah satu taman rumah sakit, mewujudkan salah satu janji mereka; yaitu janji untuk menyelinap ke taman setelah jam malam rumah sakit. Kembang api festival musim panas bergantian menghiasi langit malam yang gelap._

_"Ayo buat janji lagi Shinn!" Stellar kecil berseru dengan suara secerah matahari di siang hari, sebuah ide baru saja terlintas dibenaknya_

_Mata Shinn masih terfokus pada gemerlap kembang api yang menyala-nyala bergantian, tetapi ia masih bisa mendengarkan saat Stellar berseru dengan suaranya yang riang. Dan ia pun menoleh pada teman sekamarnya itu "Janji? Janji apa lagi?"_

_Stellar tersenyum lebar, dan ia kelihatan antusias sekali "Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku jadi pengantinmu ya!"_

_"Hah?" Shinn memiringkan kepalanya dan raut wajahnya berubah heran "Maksudmu?"_

_Stellar tidak mengubah senyum yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya, dan dengan penuh percaya diri ia berkata "Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang lain Shinn, hanya aku yang boleh menjadi pengantinmu"_

_Seraya mengatakan itu, Stellar mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya "Janji?"_

_Shinn mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih berusaha mencerna ucapan gadis kecil itu. Namun ia memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya, dan mengulurkan kelingkingnya untuk mengikat janji "Mm, janji"_

...

Stellar memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu, tersenyum sekilas mengingat peristiwa kecil yang pernah terjadi di masa lalunya itu. Apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan memang membuatnya takut. Tapi ia bukanlah seorang yang tidak menepati janjinya... dan ini adalah salah satu janji yang telah dibuatnya dahulu.

Dan sebelum ia berkata apa-apa lagi, sebuah kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh ibu panti yang mengasuhnya kembali terbayang dibenaknya _"Hidup itu menakutkan saat kau menjalaninya seorang diri. Tapi jika kau menjalaninya bersama orang yang menyayangimu akan membuat semuanya lebih baik"_

"Ya.." bisik gadis itu akhirnya, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya, _aku percaya padamu... Shinn_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Ahhh... I finally made it... *sob*_

_Sorry for the hard-to-digest story, and for a weird story... it was made in a rush, with 'deadline is today' in mind. _

_I don't even had a time to edit this story... and so on... the deadline is almost end now.. so, this is it._

_Thank you for taking time to read this... I hope it's worth it._

_Last but not least, let me know what you think of this story by send me a review... well, constructive criticism are needed to help me get better._

_See you again in another fic, anyway~_

_Cheers, _

_._

_**Toby Lynx**_


End file.
